An elastomeric annular lip is conventionally used around a shaft to hold back lubricant on one side of the lip, and to exclude contaminants on the other side. Improved wear can be obtained by bonding a liner of sintered polytetrafluoroethylene to one or both sides of the lip in the course of molding the elastomeric body of the seal; for example, as disclosed in Japanese patent application Kokuku 460-23681 published Jul. 7, 1971 (Tauzuki), and U.S. Pat. No. Re 33,192 issued Apr. 3, 1990, (Bainard et al.), U.S. Pat. Nos. 4,406,847 issued Sep. 27, 1983 (O'Neal et al.), and 4,613,143 issued Sep. 23, 1986 (Butler). The O'Neal et al. patent discloses a problem of excessive rejects, when applying the liner over the apex of the lip (disclosed in the Bainard et al. reissue patent), and suggests reducing rejects by use of an abutment in the mold which engages and restrains the outer periphery of the sintered liner during the molding operation. Each of the above-listed references discloses bonding the elastomeric body of the seal to its metal case during the molding operation, without any bending of the metal case during molding, and after molding trimming the molded product by cutting through the sintered liner where its pre-molded thickness is substantially undiminished, while also cutting through an adjacent greater thickness of the elastomeric body. Bending of the metal case during molding is disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 3,004,298 (Haynie), but not in connection with applying a lip liner during molding.